Usuário:Pebolim/Arquivo de Discussão:Novembro de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário Diovos, do mês de Novembro de 2011. IRC Com Defeito Olá Diovos é o PeF001. Olha eu não sei se você aqui na wiki a tarde, mas pra variar o chat não estava funcionando. Eu pensei logo no IRC, claro, e quando entrei não estava escrito #phineaseferb# então foi impossível de entrar. Isso só está acontecendo comigo? Qualquer coisa de uma olhada lá tá? PeF001 21h12min de 5 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Diovos não tá indo não. Bem estranho não é? Eu entro e aparece "Nickname:", "Channels:", "Auth to services:", "reCAPTCHA:", "Audio captcha:". Você disse que eu devo apertar em reCAPTCHA ou em Audio captcha? Parece que tá travado a única coisa que vai é o Auth to services, que abre Username: e Password:. Sabe qual é o problema? Tomara que isso não pegue. PeF001 21h30min de 5 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Assinatura! Oi Diovos! Achei a sua assinatura bem legal! Ficou boa a montagem! Parabéns! TheMatheusoares Nova Assinatura! :D Olá Diovos. Queria lhe agradecer muito novamente pela assinatura! Muito obrigado! Eu adorei! 04h09min de 14 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Assinatura Diovos, quando você "assina" as mensagens que você posta nas páginas de outros usuários você cola a imagem com a assinatura ou tem como configurar para apertar no botão "Assinatura" e aparecer a imagem automaticamente? Shakeheitor 16h50min de 16 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Merry X-mas theme Hi Diovos, have you prepared to decorate your wiki yet? Merry Christmas - We Wish you a Merry X-mas... I see the Espanol wiki has done that week ago, you must see their decorating here: es:Inicio, Merry X-mas theme although this is November now. I think RRabbit and Topher will change theme in the late December or hopefully, it is 1 December, Merry X-mas. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15h31min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Diovos, I think so, Espanol wiki make changed so early, about change theme, I have no idea right now, maybe I will follow RRabbit and Topher. Now I don't active most on Vietnamese wiki because I have to rise a new wiki project that I have adopt the wiki weeks ago: Baaaaa! Baaaaaaaaaa! Shaun the Sheep, next on Wikia!. I am the only user in the wiki right now, I need more help so I will wait. Hey, what a cute signature! ^_^ it is great. Althoug I don't have any Christmas but I hope you have a great vacation, Merry X-mas you too. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15h42min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Shaun the Sheep Really? You've got to be kidding me! This is so cool to hear that, you are a fan of Shaun the Sheep, Diovos? You can help me anything about rise the wiki, because it was found on January 1st, 2009 and inactive since that time. I just adopted it weeks ago and I'm really excited if you help me there. Baaaaa! Baaaaaaa! Shaun the Sheep is waiting for Diovos ^_^ :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15h57min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Uploading photos Remember choosing license template "Fairuse" (This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law.) when upload okay. I will writing a letter to Aardman Staff to request for license on the wiki, they will accept when we do right. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 16h10min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Reprises dos Episódios Oi Diovos! Bom eu não sei as datas desses episódios ainda, principalmente "Nerds Versus Nerds". Porém os da 3ª temporada estava passando ás 16:00 na semana retrasada, foi uma semana com os episódios da terceira temporada e me parece que nesse mês não vão ser exibidos novamente, mas amanhã pode passar algum deles... Então até agora isso é o que eu sei, se eu souber alguma novi's eu te falo! Take a hug! Ajdouble2 15h36min de 18 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Cartão de Títulos Oi Diovos é o PeF001, eu vi que você já estava cassando esses cartões a um bom tempo. Bom "Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas" passou hoje, mas eu não sabia e nem tinha como te avisar. Os outros da 3ª temporada eu não faço a mínima ideia de quando vão passar. Mas, Nerds Versus Nerds, pela ordem brasileira vem depois de "Senhoras e Senhores Com Vocês Max Modem", bom vou ficar atento na ordem do DXD por que lá eles passam a ordem sem cortar nenhum episódio, as vezes já até vi passar OVFFPV lá. Como eu sempre fico atento com esse tipo de coisa, vou te avisar quando passar. VManJustice Hello or i like to say Ola! Obrigado Oi Diovos, aqui é o Flavio. Obrigado por me ensinar. Você, o Gabriel, o Matt, a Iandra, o PeF001, o Ajdouble2, todos estão me ajudando muito. Obrigado mesmo. FanP&F Namespace Galeria Oh, Diovos, this wiki does not have a namespace name "Galeria:"? Why don't you request that? According to and , those "Galeria" pages here are in main namespace, your wiki currently doesn't have the original namespace with 100% screen like Phineas and Ferb wiki en and Shaun the Sheep wiki which you have taken a look. If you agree, I can request that custom namespace for you with 100% screen. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 03h44min de 20 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Ferbot - a bot for Phineas and Ferb Wiki community Hello Diovos, bureaucrat of this wiki. Now the Phineas and Ferb rises well, and we have connected with others. Now we are planning make Ferbot is a bot of all affiliated wiki, an automatic bot can make edits quickly and can update the language links of all PF wikis, also if you like, Ferbot can assist with cleanup and maintenance of pictures and broken links, some of which have been in blogs, blog comments and protected pages.. Ferbot is operated by his owners Topher and RRabbit, 2 leader members of Phineas and Ferb Wiki community. You may visit Ferbot page here: en:User:Ferbot The first thing is let Ferbot be an admin of this wiki, RRabbit had called other admins do that before but they didn't believe him. Now If you believe in him, you can let Ferbot be an admin too by . Then, Wikia Staff will flag Ferbot as a bot user like Tim Quievryn, a Wikia Staff, has flagged Ferbot as bot in Vietnamese PF wiki. I also send this message to AndePhineas (admin of Spanish), Shego123 (admin of German), MaLiN (admin of Polish)... to convince them. Hope the community stronger. I'm waiting your reply, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05h05min de 20 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Galeria Hi Diovos, I submitted a request namespace Galeria for your wiki, German, Spanish, Dutch and Polish this noon. When I get reply, I will notice you and other admins. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15h08min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hi Diovos, I must say sorry. I have got the reply from the Wikia Staff and they said that is the admin's request, so I can't, but you can. So the request's content: namespace: "Galeria:" and talk form is "Galeria Discussão:" and please tell them make 100% screen for the page in that namespace. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14h41min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Galerias Diovos, se você quiser, eu posso ajudar com as imagens dos episódios curtos pelo menos. http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 15h43min de 24 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Fonte de Natal Oi Diovos, sou eu de novo! Onde eu como você fez seu nome com aquela fonte que parece ser de natal? Obrigado! http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 18h23min de 27 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)